Grease and Explosives
by FreudTastic
Summary: Ziggs finally returns from Piltover and back to Bandle City, and he has someone who's been missing him more than others. RumblexZiggs YAOI. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Rated T just in case.


**League of Legends is the property of Riot Games; I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made Fiction.**

* * *

Rumble sighed a bit as he was sitting in his workshop, seeming to sketch down more improvements for his Mech armor Tristy as usual. But what he actually was doing was that he was scribbling down multiple notes, but he never seemed to get the right one as he just tossed them all over his shoulder just a few words into a sentence. The note he was writing was meant for one of his friends, whom had just recently joined the League; His name was Ziggs, and he had been given the title the 'Hexplosives Expert'. Ironic fit, really, considering he was more or less of a bomb maniac… but he was Rumble's best friend. Ever since he was just a cub, Ziggs had been the older and bigger guy showing him the ropes of how to work with mechs and machines, and he taught Rumble how to tinker and build simple things. He was as much of a role model as he was a friend to him. But now, he had begun to have different thoughts of him. Thoughts of disappointment… and slight anger. Ziggs had joined the Yordle Academy, over in Piltover, and as always, he had a burning anger for the Yordles over there, especially the Revered Engineer Heimerdinger. Rumble himself thought it was he who had black-mailed Ziggs over, and so his unforgiving hatred for him had only burned more intensely since that day. But, he could never call Ziggs a 'traitor'. Not him… not his best friend. So here he was, trying to think up something for a letter of plea, meant for Ziggs, to ask him to come back to Bandle City and his fellow Yordles. But no matter how many times he rewrote it, he could not get the words right.

"C-C'mon… 'Dear Ziggs, I wish that you-' Gaah! No, stupid!" he wrinkled up the paper and tossed it over his back. "God… damn it! I've tried over a hundred beginnings, but I still can't make it work!" he groaned to himself as he held his head with his small hands, his breath beginning to grow irregular as he still could not believe Ziggs moved to Piltover just like that. "Y-You damn… sonofabitch… g-giving out our technology… just like that stupid afro guy…" A small tear was even seen floating down his cheek as he felt the pain grow slightly. The pain of having his best friend turn his back on him and walk away like that. Just then, there was a knock on the door, but he just growled a bit. "Whoever's out there is getting' a screwdriver up his ass!" he barked, but as the door opened, the Demacian ambassador of Bandle City – Poppy herself – stood there, frowning and crossing her arms. "O-O-Ooh! A-A-Ambassador Poppy, I-"

"Save your excuse for later, Rumble." Poppy said in a formal tone, as she relaxed and strapped her hammer back onto its handle on her waist, her shield already resting on her back. "I am here to inform you we're having a visit today. One of our fellow Yordles are coming back home, from Piltover." Rumble growled a bit more from the word 'Piltover', and turned away from her.

"Why should I care? It's probably that daredevil Corki again… or worse, the Oh-Look-At-Me-I-Am-So-Smart afro freak Heimer!" he snarled quietly, and Poppy just sighed, shaking her head before turning to walk out.

"No, Rumble. It's your friend."

The Mechanized Menace gasped a bit as he sat up, hearing what Poppy said. How did she know about his friendship with Ziggs? And was it really… him? Was he finally back? He scrambled off from his desk chair as he rushed up to the Iron Ambassador and looked at her with a serious look. "I-I-Is it really him?" he asked, not caring about how she knew Ziggs was his friend. "I-Is he finally back? Is he here?"

"Not now, Rumble." Poppy said, with a bit of a smile. "But he'll be here soon, and we're setting up a big firework entrance for him. Maybe you could help with your technological know-how?" Rumble was already rushing outdoors form Poppy's suggestion, and she just chuckled softly as she watched him go. "Heh… kids like him are so energetic." She said for herself as she left.

* * *

"He's back, everyone! It's Ziggs! He's back!"

The Yordle children were heard shouting and laughing happily as they, along with the other Yordles, rushed for the city entrance where their newly-appointed Champion Ziggs returned. He had sure become great news in a couple of days in Bandle City, from the moment he rescued the Yordle scientists from Zaun, to becoming the Dean of Demolitions in the Yordle Academy in Piltover, and also dubbed as the new Champion for the Institute of War at the same day. Everyone was cheering for him and wishing him welcome back. With a wide eyed smile and a skip in his step, Ziggs strolled into town, bombs in a bag on his back. He smiled at the children who surrounded him at the gate, welcoming him back into town. Then, the mayor came up and congratulated him.

"Thank you!" he said, giving a thumbs up. He was then congratulated by each of the other champions from Bandle City. Except for one. "Where's Rumble?" the Hexplosives expert asked, looking around. He really wanted to see where his old friend were right now, having missed him a lot since the day he had joined the Academy as the Dean of Demolitions.

"I don't know where he is." Teemo, the Swift Scout added in as he looked around, wondering where his fellow Yordle was. "I think he was last seen in his workshop…"

"He ain't there." A voice said as the crowd thinned out a bit to reveal Poppy. She smiled a bit at seeing Ziggs being back. It was good to see a fellow Yordle back in Bandle City for her as well, but she knew where Rumble was, alright. "Come with me, Ziggs. I think there's someone who wants to see you." being both excited and impatient to meet his friend, the Hexplosives Expert took no time to settle his mind as he followed Poppy. "So, Ziggs… I know this is not my business to ask this, even with my status, but I am curious. Just how long have you and Rumble been friends?"

"Well we've been friends ever since we were cubs, miss Ambassador!" Ziggs answered with that big grin of his, thinking back on it. "Heh, first time I met the kiddo, I accidentally gave him a fire cracker I made myself. Poor lil' guy got his face covered in soot, but he just laughed it off and told me it was fun, and that's where we began to be friends, seeing we had things in common!" Poppy couldn't help but to let her stern exterior falter for a while to allow herself a soft giggle. It all sounded so cute. "Did I say somethin' funny, Ambassador?" he asked.

"No, no, don't worry… I just thought it was cute." Poppy smiled. "And please, no formalities when I'm out of duty. Just call me Poppy." Ziggs nodded a bit as he was told to cut the formalities. Even if he had been raised to respect people with authority, he knew when to cut on it. "Now, I think he's somewhere around here…" she mumbled as they finally reached a small clearing in the nearby woods. And there he sat; fiddling with some of the Equalizer rockets he had detached from Tristy's back, mumbling and groaning to himself as he tried to figure out how to modify them for the evening's events, was Rumble. Ziggs' smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, and he had a warm feeling in his chest at seeing his old friend again. It would be one heck of a reunion, he felt. "I'll leave you two alone, alright? It looks like you'll both need this time on your own." The Iron Ambassador spoke to Ziggs, patting his shoulder and smiling as she went back towards Bandle City. Ziggs just nodded and turned back to watch Rumble for a bit more, his mind returning to when he was just a cub along with himself. Then he'd finally march up to him, and reached out to playfully ruffle up his top Mohawk. The mechanic groaned as he felt someone mess up his hair.

"Hey, HEY! No one touches my-" he turned around, but got into a frozen state as he saw who it was. "H-Hair…" he couldn't believe his own eyes. Right in front of him, with that same old, crazy grin and green goggles covering his eyes… it _was him_. It was Ziggs. "Z-Z-Ziggs? I-Is that… you?"

"The one an' only!" he'd reply with a rather cocky chuckle, and once more ruffled up Rumble's Mohawk, but this time, he didn't do anything to resist it. He was just looking up at him with disbelief in his small, golden eyes, not able to really think that it was him standing in front of him… but it was. It was Ziggs alright. He even smelt the faint scent of gunpowder in the air, so it could not be a dream.

"Z-Ziggs…" he finally managed to whimper out, tears building up in his eyes as he spoke, before he'd literally leap up and hurl himself at Ziggs, hugging him tight and bawling his eyes out. "Z-ZIGGS! It's you, pal! I-I-I missed you so much! I thought you'd n-never get back!" whilst he was sobbing, Ziggs was just shocked to see his old friend react like this as he had returned to Bandle City. But still, he was happy to see his best friend being happy over his return, holding him in return and letting Rumble's head rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down, lil' guy. It's alright. I'm right here, buddy…" he cooed softly, hearing Rumble's sobs recede to a few sniffles. "Theeeere we go… that's the charm, lil' fella…" he smiled, looking over at him as he had stopped crying, wiping the tears off his face. "I take it you're happy?" he chuckled with a slight grin.

"Y-Yeah… like, you don't know how happy I am…" Rumble stuttered as he tried to quit sobbing with joy, but was just so happy that Ziggs had finally returned. It had been so long since he saw him last time, and even if he had been angered with him turning to Piltover for help and improvement, he could never be angry long enough on him. Especially not now. But he still asked it; "W-Why did you go to Piltover?" he asked, ears drooping a bit. "I mean, it's not like I can stop you… b-b-but, why? You know how much I hate those damn sell-outs, and that stupid Hair-for-Brains Heimer… so why did you-"

"I'm sorry." Ziggs' sudden apology made Rumble go silent for a while, not really knowing what to say. "I know you don't like those guys, especially not ol' Fuzz-Brains…" he chuckled, and Rumble laughed along with him, happy to see he was not the only one who disliked him. "But I had to. See, they had the stuff I needed to improve my bombs, Rumble… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and all that schmuck, but ya gotta realize that they had the things I didn't." he'd reach over to rest a hand on Rumble's shoulder, showing he would never have any intentions of going to Piltover just to hurt Rumble's feelings. It was just to improve his works. "I'm sorry, Rumble… can ya forgive an old friend?"

"What kinda question is that…" Rumble mumbled slightly, before he'd turn his face up to smile at him. "Of course I can forgive you, Ziggs. You're right; you only did it to improve your bombs, nothing more… I bet they had some stuff that my scrap yard didn't, hehe…" he chuckled slightly, and Ziggs just nodded a bit with a smile. "O-Oh, right! Ziggs, I have to show you…" he stepped aside to reveal his Equalizer rockets, but they had been modified so that they would not come back to the ground, having been stuffed with extra gunpowder so they'd detonate in mid-air like fireworks, and they all had the same skull design as Ziggs' own bombs. "I-I made them so that I could celebrate your return, Ziggs… I hope you like them." The Hexplosives Expert was in slight silence for a while, seeing that Rumble had modified a part of his own mech just for him… he smiled widely and nodded, turning to Rumble and petting his head a bit.

"It's the best 'welcome home' gift I could ever have." He said with honesty, and Rumble smiled and nodded. "Now, I think we should get back. I don't wanna miss my return party!" he chuckled softly, and Rumble caught onto it as he'd rush over to re-attach his rockets to his machine, before jumping up in the cockpit and beginning to maneuver it. "Heh, still attached to that walkin' scrap heap?" Ziggs teased a bit.

"Oh shut up, you!" Rumble chuckled. "Tristy's the best piece of Yordle tech this side of Runeterra!" then she sputtered and fell over, making Rumble tumble out of the cockpit, and both Yordles laughed loudly at the accident before Ziggs went to help him.

* * *

It was late night already, and the party was in full swing. In the main streets of Bandle City, all Yordles had set up long tables and a big bonfire for cooking and warmth, as the tables were full of honey mead, and all kinds of exotic Yordle food, including the local baker's most famous Carrot Cake Cupcakes, all of them with extra icing. Ironically, it was these same cupcakes that a certain Sheriff used in her Yordle Snap Traps, but the subject was not brought up, not even as a joke, as everyone were too busy having fun. Ziggs and Rumble had the most fun without a doubt, as Ziggs was seen juggling bombs over and over again like a professional circus artist, sometimes even tossing a bomb high into the air, fuse lit and all, before opening his mouth and swallowing it, a muffled explosion being heard inside his gut afterwards, before he'd spew out flames with a lewd belch, making at least the cubs giggle and clap their hands. Rumble was in the meantime sitting with Tristana as they enjoyed the show, as it was no secret that the Mechanic had a soft spot for the Megling Gunner who accompanied him.

"So… you happy, Rumble?" she asked him with a soft smile.

"Hmm?" he turned his head to her, not really catching what she said. "What was that?"

"You're such a block-head, Rumble!" she giggled and nudged his side a bit, making him chuckle and rub his side a bit. "I said are you happy that Ziggs is back?" she repeated, as the fuscia-colored Yordle smiled and nodded.

"'Course I am! Ziggs has been my best buddy in ages, and nothing will break that. Not even if he goes to Piltover and Hair-for-Brains Heimerdinger for help!" he'd say with an assuring smile, and Tristana just nodded, admiring that Rumble could push aside his hatred for the Piltover Yordles for Ziggs.

"Well that's good to hear!" she'd add as she took another cupcake and chomped into it, relishing the flavor for a while before seeing Rumble had sunk into just looking at Ziggs again. She sort of knew what was going on by now, but she decided to not let it bother her; it was obvious Rumble was in love. With Ziggs. She had always thought that she and Rumble was the couple to be, but then again… she wouldn't mind a love triangle. She looked over at him, waving a hand in front of him. "Hello, lover-boy." She teased him, making Rumble shake his head quickly to snap out of it before looking at Tristana.

"H-Huh, what? Sorry, I… g-got caught in looking at the fire…" he tried to side-step it, but she just giggled.

"Oh don't be so nervous! I know who you were looking at…" she gave a soft giggle as she saw the fuscia Yordle's cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as he blushed slightly. "C'mon Rumble, it's okay! I actually find it kinda cute that you're in love with him."

"With w-who? I don't know who you're talking about…"

"With Ziggs of course, you dummy!" she giggled again. "Look, it's okay Rumble. I don't mind it, frankly. You're a grown Yordle boy now. You're allowed to love whomever you wish, and I can't do anything about it. Okay?" she'd tell him with a very motherly, yet friendly tone, making the Mechanic nod softly and blush worse.

"B-But, I love you, too…" he'd whisper, and now it was Tristana's turn to blush, even if she knew this fact already, it still made her feel warm inside whenever he said it. "A-And, I mean, I don't want you to be-"

"Jealous? Please Rumble, if I had been the jealous type, I would've already Rocket Jumped you to the moon by now!" she'd say with her tomboyish grin, and Rumble blushed way worse than before. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that if you love Ziggs, then what's the harm in that? I won't judge you if you like both sides of the coin, if you catch my meaning. It just makes me happy to see that you can like both genders. So, how you gonna catch your little romance's interest, then?" she smirked a bit, as she loved teasing her lover-boy like this. Rumble just blushed and cleared his throat a few times as he tried thinking up a way to do so.

"I-I um… I-I dunno… I mean, i-it couldn't be as easy as when you and me… got together, y'know?" he asked sheepishly, remembering how they had gotten together so long ago; He had been chased by bullies again, she saved him… again. And right after that, he spilled his heart out for her, and gave her an old picture she had drawn when they were just cubs. It couldn't be that easy with Ziggs, though, he figured. He had nothing that he had made for him, and well… he was just nervous to walk up to him and just tell him 'I love you'. It would seem… out of place. "I don't know what to do, Trist'…" he sighed. Tristana could sympathize a bit with Rumble as she too had been nervous to approach guys before, and gave him a pat on the back.

"C'mon now, Rumble. Get your spirits up! This isn't like you!" she tried encouraging him. "You're always the brave one who just rushes in and fights no matter what! And you're gonna chicken out on telling a guy you love him?" she snickered teasingly, and this seemed to trigger Rumble as he'd frown a bit, still blushing as he sat up and looked at her.

"I _never_ chicken out!" he told her firmly. "You'll see, I will ask him out… or something!"

"That's the spirit, fuzzy-boy." She smirked, giving him a kiss on the nose. "Now get that furry butt of yours going!" Rumble just groaned a bit as his friend seemed to be so adamant about it, but he knew it was just her way of encouraging people to do things, so he just went with it as he stood up and then walked over to Ziggs, who was still juggling his bombs while now also telling stories for the children.

"… And then I snuck into the Zaun prison! It was so scary, they literally had prisoners hanging by the roofs, with a lot of syringes and IV's stickin' out of them and God knows what! But I found the Piltover Yordles, and then, BOOM! Smashed down the barred doors that held them captive, and led them outta there!"

As he said 'boom', he smashed two bombs together, making them explode as the children all gasped, but then smiled and cheered at the happy ending, making the Dean of Demolitions smile and chuckle a bit. He then noticed Rumble approach him, and saw how the cubs ran off to have fun. "Aah, the kids are still as fun-loving as I remember them." He said as he sat up on his bench again, looking over to his friend. "So, what's up Rumble?"

"Well, nothing, really…" Rumble said, still a bit shy about what he was going to ask. But he would not let it down that easily. He just… needed some time. "Well, uhm… do you think I could ask you something?"

"Well, you already did, so ask away!" he chuckled playfully, looking over at Rumble who frowned a bit. "Aaw, c'mon buddy, you know I'm kidding ya. Come on, what is it?" he'd ask him as he popped his goggles up on his blast helmet. Rumble gasped a bit; he had never seen Ziggs' eyes directly before, but they were just as green as his goggle lids, and with his grin-like smile, it all looked so… beautiful.

"W-W-Well, I, uhm…" he stammered, those cold feet and that fluttering feeling in his stomach returning as he smiled nervously. "W-Well, I… just wanted to ask if…"

"Yeah? C'mon, you're not scarin' me so easily!"

"I-If you…" Rumble swallowed a lump in his throat; here goes nothing… "Ziggs, I just want to… to know if you love me…" there was silence. Nothing was heard between them except the other Yordles having fun, and then bonfire roaring behind them. Ziggs didn't know what to say to such a question. Sure, he liked Rumble as a friend. But… this was a bit too much. He didn't know Rumble had such thoughts about him, and to hear it now… well, it shocked him, in the least. "Y-You don't love me… I-I should've seen this coming…" he mumbled with a bit of a sigh, but Ziggs held his wrist.

"Rumble, wait…" he sighed, putting the goggles back over his eyes. "I… I just don't know what to say, buddy. That was a bit… sudden. I mean, you and I are bestest of best friends, this is true… but, really man? You love me?" Rumble bit his lip and gave a slight nod.

"Yes, Ziggs… I-I mean… you're just… you. You're perfect. And I feel that… w-whenever I missed you, back when you were in Piltover… I began realizing just how much I feel for you… a-and it's more than just friendship, Ziggs… it was love." He looked into Ziggs' eyes. "I swear, Ziggs. It was love I felt… it was like each day without you was empty. Like I had no one to talk to… no one to relate to. Sure, I had Tristana, but… those feelings still got in the way, somehow. She began realizing it too, but never mentioned it…"

"Well, ain't she a sweet girl. She cares for you so much that she doesn't even begin botherin' ya." He chuckled. Rumble nodded and smiled a bit, but just then, he was surprised as a gloved hand touched his cheek. "Look, Rumble… that was probably the most bravest thing you done so far… I mean, hell I wouldn't have the guts to do it… and… I really appreciate it, buddy." And with that, he'd lean up to Rumble, and lock his lips with his, making the fuscia Yordle snap his eyes wide open in surprise, his cheeks burning red by now as he was just immobilized by Ziggs' rough, tender lips smoothly kissing against his own, which he'd slowly begin to copy. Moaning softly, and raising his hands to hold around Ziggs' cheeks, he'd kiss him back, both the Yordles just making out in front of the bonfire without anyone realizing, miraculously. The whole moment, Rumble felt that it was almost ten times better than kissing Tristana, but she still had her ways with a kiss… but this one was just heavenly. His small hands soon moved down to the other's chest, rubbing Ziggs softly as the Hexplosives Expert made a slight moan of his own, his hands moving down to hold Rumble's while he broke the kiss, panting hotly as they both just looked at each other.

"Z-Ziggs…" Rumble panted, gazing into his green goggles, knowing a pair of equally green eyes laid beneath them.

"Man, Rumble…" Ziggs was panting too, but still had a smile on his face. "Tristana's sure taught ya how to kiss… I thought I'd lose my breath!" by this time, Rumble blushed worse as he was a bit shocked.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized, but he just smiled and ruffled up Rumble's Mohawk, making him whine a bit. "Stop it! I don't like people messing up my hair!" he said as he straightened it out the best he could.

"Aaw, c'mon, where's the fun side in ya?" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning onto him. "Y'know what Rumble... I love ya too. You silly grease gerbil." Giggling, Rumble leaned his head onto Ziggs' as well, smiling at him.

"I love you more, you crazy bomb maniac." They'd tilt their heads a bit and snuck in a second kiss on each other's lips, but this time, someone was watching. Tristana just smiled at the two of them, finding them to be incredibly adorable as she'd swung her bazooka over her shoulders and walk home for a good rest. She'd be able to sleep happy, knowing that her beloved Rumble was happy… now that he had two lovers.

* * *

**Aaaand, there we go! Finally got SOMETHING made to break my Writer's Block, wooo! Now, I know some things may be a bit out of character for you guys... but honestly, I DO NOT CARE. This is my take on the franchise, as many people and fans before me. So put a sock in it. Also, STOP ASKING ME TO MAKE LONGER STORIES. If you haven't noticed, all my stories so far (Except for One Piece, The Dark Descent, which I WILL continue... somehow) are One-Shots. What does that tell you? That I am comfortable with doing One-Shots, because I have never been able to make chaptered stories successful. So please, I ask you, stop asking me to make things longer...**

**R&R, everyone, and have a lovely morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!  
**


End file.
